


Newness As Shown Though Chocolate

by Kujo1597



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I haven't given Roxy enough love in my fanfics yet, Illustrations, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: It's Stormer and Kimber's first Valentine's Day together and they want to do something special for each other.So of course they both try to make new things as gifts. But will it go well?
Relationships: Kimber Benton/Mary "Stormer" Phillips
Kudos: 2





	Newness As Shown Though Chocolate

Kimber glared at the double boiler she had filled with chocolate, her eyes filled with a combination of frustration and determination. Her bandmates stood outside of the kitchen and watched.

“Uh-oh, Kimber’s in one of her moods...” Aja said.

“Should we tell Mrs. Bailey she needs help?” Raya asked.

“No,” Aja replied with a shake of her head. “Even when she was a kid Kimber would get like this and refuse help from anyone; even Emmet and you _know_ how much she loved him.”

“Kimber’s never been the best at domestic tasks,” Shana said. “She can fix things, do laundry, and even a little carpentry. But cook and clean? She’s hopeless.”

“I’ve never seen Kimber try to make chocolates before,” Jerrica said. “She’s usually on the receiving end. And those are always store-bought.”

“Well, her relationship with Stormer is uncharted territory for Kimber,” Aja pointed out. “So it’s natural for her to try new things.”

“True...” Jerrica noticed Kimber walking towards the door and took a couple steps back.

“I can do without comments from the peanut gallery!” Kimber shouted before chasing her friends and family away.

She wasn’t actually mad at them, but boy were they ever distracting…

* * *

Stormer’s eyebrows furrowed as she read her brand new cookbook, and Roxy watched her.

“Why not just buy Kimber a cake?” Roxy asked as she popped a chocolate into her mouth. Sure, she and Stormer weren’t a couple but that didn’t mean they couldn’t give each other candy. “It’ll look better than what you make anyway.”

“It’s not about looks,” Stormer sighed. “A homemade cake would be special, and that would be more romantic. …Right?”

Roxy shrugged. “Beats me. Out of our group you’re the one with the most relationship experience.”

“That’s just sad… How did I end up with an actual partner before anybody else?”

“Yeah Riot doesn’t count, he just used Pizzazz until he couldn’t get anything else from her.”

“I still feel bad for her…” Stormer returned her attention to her book. So many of these cakes looked delicious…

“You fuss too much,” Roxy gently knocked her knuckles against Stormer’s head. “Kimber’s easy to make happy. If it’s chocolate and or fruit she’ll like it. Also, make sure it’s not dry. Nobody likes a dry cake.”

“Hmmm...”

Roxy picked up the cookbook and randomly flipped through the pages. “Whatever my finger lands on is what you’re baking. You’re running out of time. This all looks good to me.”

It wasn’t Stormer’s favourite solution but it was better than nothing.

* * *

Kimber and Stormer decided to meet up in the park where Kimber first confessed her love. Well, the nearby McDonalds was the actual location of the confession, but a park was nicer.

They both hesitated before presenting their gifts.

“I NEVER MADE CHOCOLATE BEFORE!” “I NEVER BAKED A CAKE BEFORE!”

"I TRIED!"

Their eyes met and they both laughed. Warmth filled the air.

Sure enough, neither gift looked close to perfect. The chocolates were poorly formed and had some whiteness to them from the fats separating from the cocoa. The cake was leaning to one side and the icing had slid off a little from the cake not being cooled for long enough. Stormer tried to also draw a heart on the top in red icing but it was lopsided.

Upon seeing each other’s attempts the laughter intensified.

What a mess.

But in a lot of ways, it was the perfect symbol of their relationship.

New and a little messy. Neither knowing what exactly to do and learning as they go. And at the end of the day, very sweet and filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I was not expecting to write an actual Valentine's Day fic this year. I was trying to fall asleep and this just came to my mind and I knew I had to write it while it was still fresh on my mind.


End file.
